


Scribble, and Beyond

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV NSFW Week 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, BDSM, Crossdressing, Digital Art, FFXV NSFW Week, M/M, Maids, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written forFinal Fantasy NSFW Week 2017Day 6: BDSM.Prompto has a birthday surprise for Noctis. ;D





	Scribble, and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> After that emotional rollercoaster from yesterday there's a lighter piece today. Of course, you will find a scene from the story drawn by Layann at the end, which you can also find at her [nsfw art tumblr](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/).

Letting himself into Noctis' apartment was easy. The guards knew him, he knew the security code to get into the apartment probably better than Noctis himself and the rest was just hoping and praying that Noctis would get home on his own. Sure, he didn't really have anything to hide from Ignis, since the advisor knew exactly what he and the prince had been up to these past few years.

The first thing he did upon entering Noctis' apartment was to tidy up the worst chaos, clean the surfaces and make sure that the sheets of his bed were clean as well as there was a blanket thrown over the couch that could easily be washed.

The blond blushed and giggled as he did half of these things, because he was already imagining what they could be doing later, what he was preparing himself mentally for. And well, soon physically as well.

Checking the clock, he decided that a shower would be in order for further preparations. Noctis' schedule had him away for another hour, so that would definitely be enough for what he had planned.

He cleaned himself carefully, found the black toy in his bag of things and put it in, because really, foreplay was nice and stuff, but it usually put a halt on things and that usually annoyed Prompto. They were teenagers, damn it all, they were allowed to be impatient. Aside from that, if Noctis still wanted to prepare him, he could do whatever he wanted after getting the plug out.

Next thing he got out of his bag were a bunch of clothes that were a) probably silly and b) maybe over the top but definitely cute. They were also covering up enough of his body to make him feel comfortable, even though the underwear he had picked out were so that he would feel them all the time. Black silk panties he had saved for longer than he would like to admit to, matching black pasties with tassels that he needed a moment to work out how to put them onto his nipples, and then the maid dress.

He thought it was fitting for him to wear something like that after cleaning up half of Noctis' apartment. Of course, his skills were nowhere near as good as Ignis', but Prompto was sure that he had tidied Noctis' apartment more times than his own room or his parents' house. It was just that Noctis was notoriously bad at cleaning up after himself and sometimes Prompto just needed to get everything in order or else he would spontaneously combust.

The maid dress was actually pretty boring since he had bought it at a different store than the underwear and the pasties. It went past his knees, covered up all of his chest and even though it was short-sleeved, the puffy frilly things went all the way down to his biceps. It made his shoulders seem broader than they really were, but Prompto liked it. He didn't want to look cute and petite - well, maybe the latter - he wanted to look manly and capable despite wearing a dress.

As he fixed the head piece on top of his head, he heard the beeping sounds of someone entering the security code to the lock of Noctis' apartment. Panicking, he threw his other clothes into his bag, made sure that his clothing was all fixed up and presentable before he peeked his head around the corner. Heavens forbid he greeted Ignis with "Welcome home, master."

But, no, he was lucky, and it was Noctis himself, wearing a stiff suit and he looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of it.

Well, Prompto was there to help him with that.

Grinning, he stepped around the corner from the bathroom to the entrance hall, gave a curtsy to show off his skirt before he looked up and said: "Welcome home, _master_. What would you like first? A bath, dinner... or me?"

Of course, his heart was beating fast in his chest and he hoped that Noctis took this as what this was or with all due humor rather than to hate him or worse: throw him out wearing this dress.

"Prom? What... what the hell?"

Grey blue eyes had widened and Noctis was looking at him from head to toe - much like he had done when they first met again in High School, but who would remember that, not Prompto, no - until he snorted softly and smirked at the display. Tilting his head up, Noctis asked, "What is this? My birthday is only tomorrow."

"Um, yeah, I know. That's why... Well. I thought that for your 20th birthday, I'd give you something that... well. Maybe that sounds stupid, but you've been going on and on how you don't feel like you have _any_ say in whatever you're doing, how you can't control where you're going and just... how it's gonna get worse once you turn 20 and have to become king eventually. So. I thought since I can't afford much, I can give you the only thing that I could think of and that's - dundun! - me! Or at least, a few hours of control over me. I'll act as your personal maid and, um, well. Everything is allowed? I'll not say a thing in protest - unless you want me to! - and do everything you want me to do. For, um, well. Until tomorrow morning or whenever you have to leave for those annoying birthday duties princes have to go through," Prompto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

There was a long moment of silence between them with Noctis staring at him with his mouth hanging open, enough time for Prompto to start feeling self-conscious. Before he could call all of this off though, Noctis asked, "...everything?"

Blinking, Prompto nodded before he said, "Um. Yeah. I said so, right?"

Noctis nodded. Not saying a word, he pulled his tie off and undid the buttons of his suit jacket.

"Well then, please take off that dress, it looks horrible on you. Couldn't you have gotten something sexier?" He asked, and then grinned, his cheeks already flushed with excitement. "I like looking at you, you should know that."

"H-huh, b-but..." Prompto started, just to bite his lip and stop himself from protesting. "Y-yes, m-master," he said instead and started fiddling with the zipper that he had only just closed a few minutes earlier.

"Oh, and I think ' _majesty_ ' or ' _highness_ ' is the right way to address royalty," Noctis smirked as he wrapped his tie up around his hand to put it on the shoe drawer at the side. That was the furthest he moved though, opting to watch Prompto undressing instead.

"Yes, _highness_ ," Prompto gave back, trying not to sound annoyed or defiant as he shrugged off the sleeves of the dress, letting it fall to the ground. They stood in silence for a moment, just eyeing the other, until Noctis snorted.

"What are those things on your chest?"

"They're called _pasties_ , I didn't want to go with a bikini top, because those are _weird_ ," Prompto replied, huffing a breath, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well, they look funny-"

"I can do this," the blond interrupted and then shook his chest awkwardly until he managed to get the tassels moving the way he wanted them to move. He grinned as they moved in circles as he moved from left to right and Noctis' stared in disbelief before he started laughing.

"Okay, I admit, that's a pretty cool thing. You can keep them on," he allowed before he sobered down again and beckoned his personal maid over. "Now. I believe you asked me which I wanted first. I'd love to go with dinner, but I've just had enough to eat for both of us. Are _you_ hungry though?"

"I'm fine," Prompto replied, just so missing the smirk Noctis threw him. "You know I don't eat much-"

"Well, as your _master_ , I order you to eat this," the prince said, full of confidence as he pointed down to his crotch. "Oh, and I need to wear this suit tomorrow again, so I don't want it to get dirty at all. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," Prompto nodded. "Do you... um, want to sit down maybe? I've prepared the couch."

"Hm, no. I want to do this here. Oh, and because I know that you're _really good_ , turn around for me first? I want to try something I learned the other day," Noctis ordered, looking much too smug in this position, considering that this was the first time Prompto had suggested such a thing.

"Yes, okay, your highness," Prompto replied and turned around. Noctis tugged one of his wrists back, reaching over to pick up the rolled up tie again. "Keep them behind your back," Noctis ordered and a few moments later, Prompto could feel the silken tie being wrapped around his wrists. Once, but in double lines. There was a knot, the looped ending pushed around the rope lines around his wrists. Then there was the other end between his hands, secured around the lower part of the ropes and with a few more movements, Noctis had used up the entire length of the tie to keep it firmly in place around his wrists.

"There. This should be fine," the prince said, obviously proud of his handiwork.

"When did you...?"

"Basic course of taking someone captive, Gladio's dad taught me," Noctis explained as Prompto testes the bindings. Thanks to the silk they gave in a little, but not enough for him to get his hands out. The blond gave a low whistle and turned back around.

"Gotta teach me one day as well!"

"Hm, I can, but not now. Thought I gave you an order?" Noctis replied, crossing his arms in a conscious effort not to point to his crotch again.

"Right. Just let me get to work," Prompto said and sank quickly to his knees. He winced as he had misjudged the distance and his balance with his arms now behind his back. His kneecaps protested loudly, but he didn't complain any more. Instead he nuzzled his cheek against the prince's crotch, feeling the already hardening flesh underneath the layers of fabric between them.

"Remember, don't get my clothes dirty," Noctis reminded him and Prompto wrinkled his nose in thought.

"Not gonna be easy though, I can only move so much with my hands behind my back," Prompto explained, mouthing at Noctis' erection through his pants. "Would your majesty be inclined to help me? I think I can get the zipper, but that's about it."

Noctis licked his lips in anticipation and Prompto was sure that he could feel his dick twitch when he mentioned the zipper.

"Fine. Show me you can do that much and I'll see whether I'll be so inclined to help you out," the prince breathed as he was still smirking, already thrusting his hips forward against Prompto's face.

The blond huffed indignantly and then backed off enough to find the zipper, take it between his teeth and drag it all the way down. What he hadn't counted on was the fact that he had to moved with his whole body to do just that. Growling, he ended up on the floor, even as Noctis chuckled at his antics.

"Good boy," he praised though and worked the rest of his fly open enough to take out his already half-hard dick, all but slapping it onto Prompto's forehead.

"Hey!" The blond protested wildly, wrinkling his nose a little as he tried to straighten up again. At least enough to be on the right height to Noctis' dick, so that he could dart out his tongue and lick over the underside of the flesh first, wrinkling as he tasted more than he wanted to taste.

Before he could wonder how long it had been that Noctis had cleaned himself properly, he decided that he didn't care and wrapped his lips around his lover's dick, humming as he cleaned every nook and cranny with his tongue.

Above him, Noctis gasped, one hand ending up in his hair, even as Prompto only teased the head with his tongue. Once it was all clean and had grown out of the foreskin, he suckled lightly on the glans while giving it little kitten licks. Noctis groaned, his fingers digging into Prompto's scalp and the blond took that as his clue to take in more.

He took a deep breath, and as he exhaled, he pushed himself forward, further and further until he had to relax his throat to get the rest inside. He moaned as his nose bumped into Noctis' stomach, eyes fluttered shut, just to start bobbing his head. A little at first, but as Noctis' hand in his hair started spurring him on, he got bolder and moved his head faster. Sure, it took quite a bit of trust to do this without his hands, trust that Noctis' wouldn't push too hard and that they both knew how far the other would go, but then again, they were still exploring their limits. And so far, there was very little that had ever stopped them.

Noctis groaned, his other hand coming up into Prompto's hair as well and he kept guiding him into the right rhythm, kept coaxing him left and right so that Prompto's tongue would get to the spots that he liked best.

"Your mouth always feels so good," he groaned, making the blond's chest swell with pride. So, he rewarded Noctis with a low moan that vibrated through his whole body and that came back to him with Noctis' shaking knees. "Prom... I'm close..."

In response to that, Prompto doubled his efforts, let his eyes flutter shut again with a moan so lewd that he blushed from it alone. He pressed his tongue to the underside of the pulsing dick and let the glans rub over the roof of his mouth and that seemed to be what was Noctis' undoing.

"Fuck, Prom!" he moaned and thrust back inside so that when he came, his hot cum shot down the blond's throat without anything to hold him back. Prompto choked, but swallowed around the thick flesh in his throat, milking every last drop from it as they went. Tears of effort collected in his eyes, but he kept his lips sealed around his lover's cock because he didn't want to spill a single drop. Only when he felt Noctis relax and start to pull back did he let go of him, but still made sure that nothing spilled out of his mouth when the slowly softening dick fell from his lips. He pressed his lips back together, the movement making his mouth feel even more sore than having it wedged open before, so he frowned with his brows pulled together in deep concentration.

Once he was sure that he had swallowed everything, he fell back on his heels and panted, trying to catch his breath. It was then that Prompto realized just how aroused he was himself, his full on erection straining against the confines of the black silk underwear so much that he feared it would rip. Still, he didn't dare touch it because it wasn't for him to control his pleasure, not today.

"Good boy," Noctis smiled after he had tucked himself back into his pants. He moved to ruffle the blond's hair before he shrugged off his suit jacket on his way into the living slash dining room. He threw it over the back of a chair there, just to turn around a moment later.

"Right. Now that we've got dinner out of the picture... what were the other two things? A bath? You?" he asked, licking his lips with that shit-eating grin that made Noctis look more dangerous and mysterious than he really was. Prompto was sure that panties would get wet if any of the girls he knew who had ever fawned over the prince would see him like that. It did make his heart jump a beat though, knowing that it was _him_ who turned the prince to be like that, knowing that the hunger in Noctis' eyes was just for him.

"Um... yeah, you're highness, those are the things on your schedule for tonight. I-I mean, if you want to do them. We... we can do whatever you want," Prompto said, blaming the fact that most of his blood had rushed south for the fact that he couldn't think clearly. Had he been in his right mind, he would have asked Noctis right away what he wanted to do instead of telling him about his schedule, something that took away the control he wanted to have over his own life.

On the other hand, Noctis didn't seem to take offense and just hummed.

"Well. I say we take a bath later. _After_ we get dirty," he said as he flopped down on the couch, placed his arms on the back of it, spread his legs invitingly as he waited for Prompto to do _something_.

"...Um... okay? Please tell me though, your highness, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, for one, I want you to show me that you are flexible enough to get your hands in front without being untied," Noctis challenged with a flick of this wrist. It looked so damn regal and commanding that Prompto was almost inclined to disobey the order, but then again, he was just as curious if he  could do something like that. Theoretically, he reasoned, it would be a tight fit and depended on how much he could bend his back.

"Not sure if it'll look good, but here we go," Prompto replied and bent forward, curled his back as much as he could as he wiggled his ass through the loop of his arms. It took him quite some time and he heard Noctis giggle more than once about the positions he came up with, but after some fumbling and writhing he came up with a triumphant laugh and his arms in front of him.

"Well done!" Noctis praised and lifted his arm from the back of the couch to pat his thigh. "Now come and sit here in my lap."

Prompto blinked, then blushed before he walked over and put a leg on each side of Noctis' thighs, straddling his crotch as he lifted his arms and let them rest on the prince's shoulders.

"Um... You said I shouldn't get your suit dirty..." Prompto started, although he trailed off as soon as Noctis ran his fingers gently over his back and sides, taking extra care to caress the blond's stretch marks.

"I just wanted to see you swallow everything," Noctis smirked, squeezing where Prompto hadn't quite managed to get rid of his love handles yet. He was still trying to convince himself that those were a special kind of muscles, too, but it wasn't entirely working.

"So... you don't mind?" Prompto asked, sounding still not entirely sure of himself.

"Mhm. I need to wear something else tomorrow anyway," Noctis shrugged. "Don't worry. So far Ignis managed to get all kinds of stains out of all of my clothes. This should be nothing... But thank you anyway for making sure that nothing would get too dirty."

"Um... yeah. I didn't want us to worry about that," Prompto replied and smiled sheepishly, just to gasp when Noctis moved his hands from his hips to his behind, letting his fingers touch the end of the plug he still had inside of him.

"And you didn't want us to worry about foreplay either, huh?" Noctis asked in that kind of unreadable voice that Prompto couldn't quite determine whether it was disappointed or excited. But knowing his lover, he was probably both.

"No... I didn't want... to waste time," Prompto replied, even as Noctis teased him with the plug, pressing his finger gently against the bottom to push it further inside. With the angle it had though, Noctis pressed it right against his prostate, making it hard for the blond to keep his composure enough to not cum right there and then.

"And take away the fun of me fingering you open? That's not nice," Noctis chided in the most sultry voice Prompto had ever heard from him.

"I'm... I'm sorry? But... but you can take out the plug and just do it anyway?" Prompto offered even as his hips started moving on their own accord, wanting to feel more stimulation.

"Hm... No. You should be punished for taking that choice away from me," Noctis hummed and pushed hard against the plug.

Prompto gasped out loud and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to do some math so that he wouldn't cum right away. It managed to take away his thoughts for a moment at least and he took a few deep breaths to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be! Now, you're not allowed to cum until I tell you, too. I know it's hard, but I also know you're a good boy, so you can do that much for me, right?" Noctis purred as his fingers slipped under the silk of the blond's underwear and teased the brim of his hole where the plug disappeared into him.

"I... Noct... I'm..." Prompto stammered, his head already a mess. He wanted to cum so badly, but he also wanted to draw it out, wanted to be good for Noctis. And he was right, he had taken the decision away from him so he needed to be punished. And if his punishment was that he was denied his orgasm until the very end, then so be it. "I'll be good... I'm sorry. I'll be good for you, Noct- Ah!"

"You'll be fine," Noctis reassured him, brushing their noses together as he tugged the underwear to the side and pulled at the plug, getting it out slowly. He placed it on the couch next to them, far away enough to not annoy them, but not out of reach yet.

Prompto moaned lowly, but tilted his head so that their lips brushed against each other and before he could say anything, really, Noctis closed the distance between them. They kissed deeply as Noctis pushed two, then three fingers inside to make sure that Prompto was properly lubed and stretched, still.

Suddenly, there was a blue glow in his right hand and he broke the kiss, looking up at Prompto. "Give me your hands," he ordered, lowering his head a little to let his lover move freely.

"What do you want to do?" the blond asked, but held out his hands anyway.

"You're going to lube me up with those bound hands or yours," Noctis explained, pouring slippery liquid into the palms of his captive lover. "I'll help you, too," he added as the tube was engulfed in blue light again... But didn't disappear.

Noctis frowned in distaste, but decided that there were more pressing matters than the fact that he didn't have his magic completely under control yet. The tube of lube ended up pushed into the cushions of the couch behind him.

Prompto wanted to ask if everything was alright, but he was immediately distracted by Noctis fumbling his dick free again, even if it wasn't yet fully hard again. But his erection seemed to be stirring back to life with every passing moment though, so that was something that he could work with.

For the lack of a better way, Prompto placed both hands around Noctis' dick and moved them slowly up and down. He wanted to ask if that felt good, if it made him feel bigger or smaller, but he was sure that Noctis was lost in his bliss, judging by how fast he grew fully hard again.

"Does it feel good, your highness?" Prompto asked as he teased Noctis' in every way he could by pressing his palms to the tip of the prince's dick and letting his slick hands slide down slowly again.

"Yeah... your hands are great," Noctis moaned, his head resting back against the couch, his eyes half-closed. "But your mouth is better... Still, I know a place that's even better than that. Come on, let's turn around a bit."

Prompto blinked as he stilled his hands, but nodded a moment later and pushed him up enough so that they could turn around a little bit on the couch until Noctis was lying down on his back as Prompto straddled his lap. Getting the hint, Prompto hovered just high enough over the prince's erection that the silk of his underwear brushed against the tip of it.

"Fuck," Noctis cursed under his breath, his eyes fluttering shut already before he looked up again. "Come on... We need to help you with that underwear of yours," he said and pushed at it until it gave in and he could push it just a little lower.

"Um, I'd have to get off first," Prompto said and pushed himself up again and off the couch after Noctis had nodded and allowed him to. Once the prince had pushed down his underwear and he had stepped out of it, Prompto resumed his position and hovered over the tip of Noctis' erection, sinking down slowly.

With Noctis help - who straightened up his cock for the right aim - he managed to sink down all the way on it, groaning lowly as his eyes fluttered shut again. Noctis soon joined him with a groan of his own, gripping his thighs tightly as he was about halfway down. Once he was fully inside though, Noctis rubbed his thumbs over his hip bones, making Prompto squirm, because he was quite ticklish and sensitive there. As the prince didn't stop moving his fingers though, Prompto only saw one way out of the sweet torture.

He pushed himself up a little with the power of his upper thighs, just to moan at the friction inside of him. Noctis moaned as well, but at least his fingers stopped moving and torturing him. So, Prompto moved again, lifted himself up before sank down, just to get bolder with every time he repeated the movement. Noctis gripped his hips tighter and urged him to move faster, to got deeper and Prompto followed his urging easily.

Soon he was rolling his hips so vigorously that Noctis couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure anymore. Spurred on by the prince's words, Prompto became bolder and bolder, making sure that Noctis was having the time of his life. What he hadn't taken into account though was the fact that he was also getting closer to his own orgasm fast like this.

"Noct, please, fuck, I'm sorry, but I'm close!" Prompto warned as he did his best to hold back his orgasm. He could feel his whole body shaking in the effort to hold back the inevitable.

"Prom, fuck, it's okay. You can cum," Noctis moaned, bucking his hips up into the blond's pliant body. "I'm close, too."

"Really? Oh, _fuck_!" Prompto cried as his orgasm hit him by surprise. His every nerve felt on fire and he pressed his hands together as he came hard all over Noctis' otherwise still pristine black suit, staining it with white spurts of cum.

The prince followed him with a cry of his own a moment later, bucking up into him hard as he shot his cum deep into him. Prompto moaned at the sudden feeling of warmth in his tummy, riding out their orgasm as he milked every last drop of cum from his lover until he collapsed on top of him.

Panting harshly, they both needed quite some time to come down again. Noctis moved first, patting around for the plug until he found it again. With a huff of breath he replaced his softening cock with the toy, eliciting a gasp and then a moan from Prompto, who just collapsed back on top of him.

"What... what the fuck?"

"The night's not over," Noctis smirked, looking absolutely too smug and happy for someone whose bespoke suit had just been ruined by his boyfriend's cum. "Wanna see how much you can take."

"Is... is that a question?" Prompto squeaked, because he was suddenly quite afraid of what Noctis had in store for him.

"It's a challenge. Are you on?"

"...Whatever you want me to do, your highness."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm sorry this is _quite_ vanilla. I had, like, a bazillion other things planned (Noctis was about to get even more creative than he already is). However, since the day only has 16 hours where I'm awake and I've already written over 4000 words, there's an end here. If I start missing writing smut with these two every day next week, I'm definitely going to come back to this. ;D


End file.
